


Caught

by IvyCresent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCresent/pseuds/IvyCresent
Summary: Draco gets into the room of requirement when Harry goes in there to blow off steam alone.





	1. Chapter 1

The week had been horrid. Harry had had detention with UmBitch and he cursed quill all week. Anyways he was going to go crazy. This is how Harry found himself on the seventh floor that Friday evening standing across the hall from the room of requirement. He checked the empty halls to make sure he wasn't seen before he walked by the hall three times while thinking of the training room.  
“Well look who I got here, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter.”  
When Harry turned around Malfoy was there. How had he gotten in? Malfoy wasn't able to do it before. At least Malfoy hadn't caught him during one of the meetings, but it was over anyways. The prat would tattle to UmBitch and the one thing that kept him sane would be gone.  
“Malfoy”  
“This room, wow. I can get you in so much trouble Potter.” Malfoy was just going to run off to UmBitch couldn't he just get it over with.  
“Go on run off to Umbrige like her pet, it's not like you could do anything by yourself.”  
“I'm not her pet, Potter.” Malfoy spat. “I was actually planning on doing things by myself but now that you mentioned it running off could be fun…” maybe he wasn't completely fucked but what horrible thing did Malfoy have planed that Malfoy didn't even need it. Malfoy started to turn away heading to UmBitch for sure. It was probably better that that he got in more trouble with the Ministry rather than owe the son of a death eater, but that nagging heroic voice in his head was shouting at him telling that if Malfoy walked away now he wouldn't be the only one in trouble. If there was one thing Harry Potter was it was heroic.  
“Wait,” Harry half shouted “what do you want?” Malfoy turned and smirked at Harry. At this moment Harry regreted not paying attention when Petuina dragged him to church trying to take the freak out of him because he would have sworn Malfoy was possessed by the devil. That smirk…  
“I'm going to give you a lesson in economics, try to be as smart as a first year and understand. I know it may be…” couldn't he just get on with it and stop patronizing him? Ugh the prat.  
“I can understand, just tell me what you want” Harry snapped at Malfoy.  
“As I was saying before you do rudely interrupted me I'm going to give you a lesson in economics. There are three types of things things that you can use to trade money, which I have mountains of by the way. Resources like food and clothing, and on the higher end rare books and magical artifacts. And last but not least services where one uses their knowledge connections or skills to accomplish something for the other, or perhaps they just give time.”  
“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry said exasperated. He didn't appreciate Malfoy’s economics 101 at all. At least he was able to stop himself from interrupting Malfoy aging; it probably wasn't good to annoy Malfoy right now.  
“Despite you abysmal intelligence I doubt that know what you can offer better than you.” Well at least he would get the chance to choose what what would happen and what Malfoy got, how bad could that be? This was a much harder task than he initially thought. What did he have that the rich prat didn't? There was the cloak but he would never give that away, though Malfoy did say connections.  
“I could ask dumbledore…” Harry offered.  
“Don't want anything to do with him.” Malfoy interrupted. It was probably good Malfoy did because honestly Harry had no idea where he was going with that. He really had nothing else that he was willing to give, he had money but Malfoy wouldn't care. Maybe their rivalry could give him something.  
“I could throw the next…”  
“Quittage is weak, besides if you got in trouble you would be kicked off the team.” Malfoy cut him off again.  
Malfoy had mentioned things in that most annoying lesson of common sense, it might be useful as a cheeklist. Money, no. Food/clothing, easily bought. The only artifact he had was the cloak, so agin no help. Services, his friends and acquaintances probably couldn't offer the the things that Malfoy would want. Now time maybe he could use that…  
“An hour where I have to do what you say.” Harry practically blurred out  
“Interesting.” Malfoy drawled out.  
“You can't deliver me to Voldemort.” Harry stated. Why was he only now thinking of these things, all these kinks in his offer that could get him killed.  
“But I could deliver you to Belatrix who would then most likely take you to the dark lord, no?”  
“No not that either.” Harry said.  
“Well then that isn't really you doing anything is it?” Malfoy was smirking through his words.  
“No.” Harry said  
“ An hour of anything would easily be enough to buy my silence, vertasum you to see if you have anything of value, the wrap you up in a nice bow and give you to Voldemort guaranteeing me a high position when he takes over.” Harry paled. “ but your not ok with that, smart, well not smart just not completely stupid. So an hour isn't enough.” Malfoy stoped speaking  
“Well what then.” Harry said ever so timidly.  
“Since you obviously can't think for yourself, what you want to offer is three hours with the stipulations that one. One: no permanent harm can come to you. Two: you will not be subject to excruciating pain. Three: you will not be subject to any injuries that would require treatment to heal Four: you will not be forced to commit a crime. Five: that you cannot be commanded to retrieve any valuable of yours.” Malfoy finished. It was actually a really good comprehensive list. Which either meant he had something truly horrible planed that didn't need any of those things or that he wasn't going to be a complete prat about catching Harry. It was probably the former, but what choice did he have?  
“Ok.” Harry said.  
“Next Saturday, not this Saturday, as in eight days, two to five here come here without your wand or knives or swords or that sort. You will not speak of our arrangement before or after it has happened otherwise I'll assume that you want me to get you in trouble.” Malfoy stated. Just as he was about to agree to Malfoy's terms Harry stoped, what was there to prevent Malfoy from backing out of this the moment he got what he wanted?  
“How do I know that you won't just get me in trouble anyways?” Harry asked.  
“I swear upon my magic that I will not inform anyone of Harry Potter’s use of the room of requirement or anyone else associated with Harry Potter’s use of the room of requirement. Nor will I inform any of the properties of the room of requirement until Deloris Umbridge No longer works for hogwarts. As long as Harry Potter does what I say for the three mentioned hours and does not speak of what happens to a living soul. So mote it may be.” Malfoy recited the pledge fluidly and glowed a bit as the magic bound him to his vow. “Well I'll be going now, bye Potter.”  
Harry stood there half frozen with a sinking feeling in his stomach as Malfoy opened the giant door and disappeared from sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry Potter was exiting class Monday when he was sunddenly pulled away from the group with a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. What the hell?! Malfoy turned him around. Makes sense. Malfoy thrust two potions into Harry's hand.  
“I want you to take theses to granger and tell her to test what they are. One is a modified calming drought and the other is vertasium. Tell her to not mess with them and tell you the specific properties. Do not lose them and bring them on Saturday, can you understand that.”  
“Fine, but why?” Harry sneered at Malfoy.  
“Don't want any misunderstandings.”  
“Why Hermione.” Harry asked.  
“Because she is the only friend of yours that is half comment.” Malfoy paused “Oh and if you want to be parinoied bring tea and water otherwise I'll have those” Malfoy then took off leaving Harry with the two potions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“The frist one is a mild, well not quite mild, that also slightly enhances nerve endings. It really shouldn't work but it does. it is incredibly potent for the first five minutes, but the potency fades quickly. It lasts at half strength anywhere from ten to thirty five minutes depending on the panic levels of the drinker, from then on the effects are barely noticeable and fade in less than ten minutes. It has no lasting side effects. The second is simply vertasum. One drop and you you have to answer truthfully. Two and you have to answer. Three will put you in a daze. Six and above will cause damage.” Hermione finshed  
“Hmm.” Harry thought.  
“Harry.” Hermione waited but Harry was still looking away and distant. “Harry!” She half shouted at him.  
“Yep, that's me.” Harry grinned weakly at her.  
“What's this about?”  
“Nothing at all.” Harry said  
“You know you can trust me with anything.” Hermione paused and waited for Harry to answer her. “Right?” She pressed.  
“Of course.”  
“Here are your potions. Just know I'm always here for you.” So Malfoy was telling the truth. Who would have figured, not Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry approached the room of requirement the doors suddenly opened before him, huh that was new. Inside was a grand sitting room in reds, maroons and browns and the light was dim but not enough to make it hard to see. There was a couch and behind it a wall that blocked Harry's view of the second half of the room. Under a Chandelier were two chairs with a table in between them; Malfoy sat regally on one.  
“Potter so lovely for you to join me.” Malfoy chirped. Harry didn't even know Malfoy could sound bright, but even his brightness was laced with venom.  
“Didn't have much choice.” Harry grumbled.  
“Rude!” Malfoy accused in a childish voice. “Join me for tea.” Clearly something was wrong with Malfoy, He was using his time on what? A tea party? He must have gone mental. Harry relaxed a bit, a tea party didn't seem very bad, a bit annoying, but not bad. Harry walked over to the seat across from Malfoy. “Black, green, chamomile or oolong?”  
“Chamomile.” Harry answered. Malfoy took one of the gold encrusted teapots and poured some of the he steaming liquid to Into a cup. Harry could never figure out how Malfoy could make everything seem so elegant; normal things like walking sitting down and eating. Pouring tea was elegant, this action acted as a elegant points multiplier with Malfoy. Harry supposed that this was probably just a pure blood thing.   
Just as Harry was about to drink his tea Malfoy stoped him.”  
“Wait!” Malfoy said smoothly despite it probably being an afterthought “I want to make sure that you won't blame your perception of things on the tea, I want you to know that it is perfectly fine tea with no potion drug or spell on it.” Well someone was definitely paranoid, why would Harry blame the his perception of a awkward tea party on tea? He payed Malfoy no head and sipped his tea. It was good tea

“How was your week?” Malfoy asked Harry after eating a cookie.   
“Umbridge teaches at Hogwarts.”Harry replied  
“Many students do complain about that.” Malfoy said. “Cookie?” Harry picked one and bit in. It was a nice shortbread. Malfoy cocked his head slightly to the right as silence persisted for a few minutes.   
“They're good.” Harry remarked needing to fill the silence.  
“That's good.” Malfoy paused “could you pass me the vertasium?” Harry fumbled with it in his robes before retrieving it and handing it to Malfoy's outstretched hand. Harry expected this, it was going to be a reveal your secrets tea party. Still that wasn't too bad, it put him at ease knowing for sure what was happening rather than this fabricated nice Malfoy and tea. But surprising Harry, Malfoy just set the bottle to the side   
“Pick a number between five and fifteen” Malfoy asked and Harry paled. “Oh for merlins sake that is not how many drops of vertasium that I'm giving you, if you want to know I'm giving you two when I have thirty minutes left.” Harry relaxed   
“Eleven.” Harry said  
“Well despite how fun this tea party is I have other things planed that we have to get through.” Malfoy paused for a while “I would prefer for you to take the calming drought and would also highly suggest it.” Harry certainly didn't want to provoke Malfoy and make his time, which has actually been quite pleasant, miserable. It tasted like slightly sweet water.  
Instantly Harry relaxed as his nerves buzzed. As he breathed in air all his worries left him. Now it was like he was floating in the the sea on a sunny day. Malfoy put his hands on Harry's shoulders guiding Harry behind the wall diving the room. Harry liked the amplified slightly warm and gentle touch as he was guided to a bed. When he turned the corner and saw the bed the one percent that wasn't druged screamed out in realization of what would happen, but the other ninety nine percent was too focused with what felt like fandoms of waves crashing on him and Malfoy’s nice hands guiding him. It was so relaxing. Now Malfoy was laying Harry out on the bed and Harry smiled at the feeling of silk gliding across his skin. His right wrist was cuffed with a two inch thick leather cuff, then his left. Harry sank deeper into the silk and smiled. His let and right ankle were now cuffed, he felt a tug at his limbs and stretched them out to accommodate the tugging. Then the imaginary calming water faded and he was tied to a bed, each limb to a different corner. Malfoy was kneeling next to him, smirking down at him. He started to panic but the water rushed back calming him before leaving him again.  
“Can't you just torture like a normal person?” Harry spat at Malfoy.  
“Remember no excruciating pain?” Malfoy scolded. Harry half panicked while the imaginary water kept splashing backdown on his consciousness calming him. He had to find a way out. He couldn't let this happen, they were enemy's and hated each other.  
“You can use curses or whatever you want on me, forget about the pain rule. Just don't do this. Please.” Harry pleaded.   
“Hmm… Nope!” Malfoy chirped. “Ready?”   
“Please don't ” Harry tried agin. Malfoy bent down and held Harry's head still with his hands before lightly pressing his lips into Harry's. It was slightly warm and Malfoy's soft lips felt so nice pressing into his. It wasn't sparks but it was undeniably wonderful no matter how much Harry didn't want to like it. Harry loved the felling so much. Malfoy's just rested there on Harry's lips gently pressing for a time, both long and short, letting Harry savor the feeling. Draco’s tongue trailed along his bottom lip, the small fine controlled pressure and Draco’s wet tounge made Harry want to melt into Malfoy. He didn't melt or maybe he did. Malfoy then tugged at his lip with his teeth making shiver. He wanted it to stop and just forget how much he loved kissing his enemy. Tensing up the calm washed over him again. Harry shiverd again when Malfoy blew on his wet lip making it tingle and chill slightly. Now Malfoy wasn't touching him, and for a second the panic was back, contrasted by the sharp waves of calm provided by the potion. Then Malfoy was back pushing into his mouth hard, tongue trying to get into Harry's mouth and Malfoy's lips tried to push Harry's apart. Harry sighed, small and feeble, against Malfoy but refused to grant Malfoy access. Oh Merlin he loved this so much, why couldn't Malfoy just stop?  
“Let me kiss you.” Malfoy commanded.  
“Please no.” Harry begged desperately. If he gave in now he would never be able to stop   
“If you don't let me kiss you the vow will break and I'll run off to Umbridge, then you can kiss your club and nights free of detention goodbye.” Malfoy said.  
Malfoy leaned in and tried to pry Harry's mouth open agin. Harry wanted Malfoy off so bad, he loved it so much, and that was the most horrible thing in the world. Malfoy stoped trying to to kiss Harry and backed up less than a inch from harry’s face.  
“Malfoy flicked his wand and a calming camomile sent (probably with magical calming factors.) filled the room. Malfoy kissed Harry's closed mouth again. This time he wanted it to continue. It didn't really matter if he and Malfoy were sworn enemies, right?  
“Open.” Malfoy growled at Harry, and he. In less than a second Malfoy was kissing him full on Malfoy’s tongue was in his mouth circling his tongue. The pressure and movement was intoxicating him and making Harry moan into Malfoy's mouth. Harry couldn't help it when his own tongue met Malfoy's. The pressure and heat building inside of him. Malfoy tasted lightly like spices and sugar, so delectable. Harry was loving it more than anything ever before. Then Malfoy was stoking the underside of his tongue and Harry well and truly melted into Malfoy. Just as Harry was getting used to to kiss Malfoy pulled away making Harry whimper. Malfoy took a knife form the bed side table and swiftly made cuts in Harry's clothes.  
“My robes…” Harry wined.   
“Can easily be fixed with a simple spell.” Malfoy finished the sentence Harry ought to have said.  
It was barely a minuet that Malfoy hadn't be kissing Harry before Malfoy crashed his lips back into Harry restoring that warm lovely pressure. Malfoy started kissing a trail from Harry's mouth to his neck. Malfoy's kisses were sweet nipping bites that made Harry smile and melt and press into Malfoy. Malfoy's kissing ended up in the divot of Harry's collarbone before he sucked hard marking Harry whimper beneath him. Malfoy's teeth were pleasurably scrapping against Harry's skin turning him into a wonton whimpering mess. The spot was becoming bruised and Harry just wanted Malfoy to push in further and never stop. Harry forgot all of their history by the time when the very painful pleasure stoped and Malfoy pulled back.   
Malfoy toyed with a corner of Harry's chopped up robe. Knowing that Malfoy would see him naked ushered back in a bit of the panic.  
“Ready.” Malfoy asked, but it wasn't like he would listen to Harry's answer. Besides Malfoy could see how much Harry wanted this  
“Ye…n…please.” Harry couldn't bring himself to say no like he should.


End file.
